Little Devil Next Door
by AnissCassie
Summary: Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun juga! YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE!
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE DEVIL BOY NEXT DOOR**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeopp oppa, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Jessica, Tiffany, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Aniss Kim Present…_

Jaejoong P.O.V

Ada beberapa quote yang menyatakan bahwa Monday morning adalah hari malas sedunia. Entah bagi mereka yang masih sekolah ataupun yang sudah bekerja, dan quote itu pun berlaku untukku.

Hahhh

Walaupun hari senin adalah hari dimana sekolah dimulai tapi rasanya aku malas sekali membuka mataku, aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Tetapi aku seperti merasa ada yang memanggil dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Jongie _hyung_…"

"Jongie _hyung_…"

"Ngg…"

"Ayo bangun! Kalau kau tetap tidak mau bangun, nanti telat lho!"

Aku membuka perlahan mataku untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku. Oh, ternyata seorang _namja_ dengan mata musang, kulit tan, sedang _half naked_ yang sedang berbaring disebelahku.

Dia seperti Yunho.

Ta-tapi apa tadi?

Yunho?

"Hah?" ternyata benar, bagaimana bisa?

"Pagi Joongie _hyung_!" sapanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Yunho? Kenapa bisa ada dikamarku?"

"_Mian_, mungkin semalam aku tidak sengaja ketiduran di sini," Aish lagi-lagi iya melakukannya.

Aku kemudian terduduk diatas tempat tidur dengan dia yang seenaknya menyamankan tidurnya, "Baju! Ayo cepat pakai bajumu!"

Yunho tersenyum yang lebih mengarah pada seringai, "Biarkan saja begini _hyung_, aku sudah terbiasa. Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ tergoda ya melihat tubuhku?"

"YA!"

"Ahaha, kau tau _hyung_? Kau sangat terlihat cantik sekali ketika tidur," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Yunho kemudian lari meninggalkan kamarku dengan tawanya yang nyaring meninggalkan aku yang tengah emosi.

"YA! Aku ini tampan, bodoh!"

Aku melirik jam weaker disampingku, "_Omo_, sudah waktunya!" aku pun segera berlari menuju toilet yang ada dikamarku.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku segera turun. Hei apa aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa namaku? Baiklah. _Chonen_ Kim Jaejoong _Imnida_, putra tunggal dari Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook. Kim Kibum atau _appa_ ku itu adalah seorang pengusaha _real estate_ sedangkan _umma_ku Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang maestro yang handal. Aku saat ini sedang berada di tingkat dua senior high school.

_Namja_ yang sejak semalam atau mungkin setiap malam suka menyelinap di kamarku adalah Jung Yunho. Dia lebih muda dua hari dari ku. Dia putra dari pengusaha nomor 1 di Korea, Jepang dan Cina yaitu Jung Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Saat ini dia juga sedang berada di tingkat dua hanya berbeda kelas denganku. Sejak kecil dia sering di titipkan dan tinggal bersama keluargaku karena _appa_ dan _umma_nya yang sering pergi keluar negeri. Walaupun orang tua kami sama-sama sibuk tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah yang namanya lupa untuk _breakfast_ dan _dinner_ bersama, serta menghabskan _weekend_ bersama dan tentu saja Yunho ikut serta.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kami seperti saudara kandung. Dia seperti adik yang sangat manja padaku. Bahkan dia juga sangat akrab dengan keluargaku.

"_Umma_, apa aku boleh tambah?"

"Tentu saja! Makan lah yang banyak, ya!"

"Yun, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita bermain game bersama. _Appa_ akan membeli kaset game baru nanti." Ajak _appa_

"_Arraseo appa_, ahh aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawabnya dengan berbinar-binar

"Apa kau mau ikut juga Jongie?" tanya _appa_ padaku yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

Aku pun menoleh, "_Mianhae appa_, aku sudah ada janji dengan Suie"

"Wahh sayang sekali _ne aegy_,"

_Umma_ menghampiriku dengan membawa segelas susu, "Jongie _chagy_ kau tidak makan?"

"_Aniyo umma_, aku sudah telat. Aku berangkat ya _umma_!" Cupp akupun berangkat setelah mencium pipi _umma_.

"Hey, _appa_ juga belum kau cium!" protes _appa_, tapi aku tidak mengiraukanya, dan tetap berlari keluar.

Aku tidak boleh terlambat bertemu dengan sunbae yang sedang aku kagumi. Namanya adalah Jessica Jung, sebenarnya nama aslinya Jung Soo Yeon tap dia lebih suka dipanggil Jessica. Dia seorang _yeoja _cantik yang sekarang berada di tingkat tiga, aku bertemu dengannya saat kami sama-sama mendaftar di club seni. Dia juga termasuk gadis yang cukup pintar.

"Jongie, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hyaa! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" Aku kemudian mengelus dadaku, bagaimana dia bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Makanya, Boojae jangan meninggalkanku!" Ucapnya seraya memasang wajah manja, serta mengalung kan tanganya di lengan kananku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Sungguh sifat Yunho sangat kekanakan, manja, dan seenaknya bila ada didekatku. Benar-benar seperti adikku.

"Kenapa jalanya berjauhan?" Protesnya katika aku berjalan cepat meninggalkanya.

Aishh tentu saja aku harus menjaga jarak denganya karena sebentar lagi…

"Jaejoong ah…" …sunbae sekaligus kekasihku akan datang menjemputku.

Tuh kan benar. Sica _noona_ sudah menunggu ku di ujung gang.

"Annyeong Jaejoong ah!" sapa Sica _noona _manis.

"Annyeong _noona,_" jawabku malu-malu, tapi tiba-tiba

Grepp

Ada yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, hah kenapa beruang manja ini masih ada di belakangku ya. Mengganggu saja!

"Joongie _hyung_, dia siapa?"

"Hah?" Sica _noona_ memasang wajah bingung.

Aku kemudian mendorang Yunho menjauh, "_Noona_, dia ini Yunho tetangga sebelah rumahku dan kami sudah dekat sejak kecil."

Jaejoong P.O.V End

Jessica tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kearah Yunho, "Oh, aku sudah sedikit cemburu tadi."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Sudah jangan di pikirkan _noona_, ayo sebaiknya kita berangkat," ajak Jaejoong seraya menggenggam tangan Jessica dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang menggerutu.

"Jessica Jung, anak 3 B, sepertinya gadis yang membosankan dan… suka mencari perhatian _namja_ lain."

Yunho menyeringai, "Well, aku akan merebutnya!"

Junsu bernyanyi-nyani seraya mengganggu seorang murid baru yang bernama Aniss Kim, #Aniss numpang exiss ne ehehe# mulai dengan duduk di meja tempat _yeoja_ itu duduk, kemudian menarik-narik rambut ikat satunya, menyembunyikan buku yang sedang _yeoja_ itu baca. Tingkahnya yang usil itu menghasilkan terikan kesal dari Aniss. Setelah puas menggangu Aniss, Junsu kemudian berjalan ke arah Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja

"Ada apa lagi hyung?"

"Aku kesal Suie! Padahal baru saja aku punya kekasih, kenapa harus menjaga anak kecil…!"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Anak kecil? Nugu? Apa hyung punya adik lagi?"

"Dasar pabo! Yang ku maksud itu Yunho!"

"Hyung saja yang berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak berlebihan Suie, memang pada kenyataanya dia itu suka mengangguku, manja dan seenaknya jika dikedatku,"

Tiffany yang duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan memutar badanya menghadap Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tiffany adalah satu-satunya sahabat yeoja dari Jaejoong dan Junsu, karena Tiffany adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang tidak mengejar ke dua namja popular itu. Dan Tiffany juga yang mengenalkan Kim Jaejoong dan Jessica.

"Hey, Jung Yunho itu tampan Jae. Dia juga banyak memiliki fans yang sangat tergila-gila denganya."

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah, bukan rahasia umum jika Tiffany merupakan Fans dari Yunho.

"Kalau saja aku tidak memiliki Nickhun, aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

"Yang jadi permasalanya, memangnya namja Jung itu mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Tiffany memberengut kesal, Junsu tertawa, dan Jaejoong galau.

'Tetapi benar juga sih, Yunho itu memiliki wajag yang tampan, otak yang cerdas dan tubuh yang proposional, tapi tetap saja dia manja,' gumam Jaejoong lirih

Drrtt… Drrttt…

**From: Yoochuna**

**Jae, kau harus tidak punya acara siang nanti!  
karena aku akan mengajakmu mencari hadiah natal untuk Changmin baby!  
Arraseo! Apa kau ingin menolak?**

Aisshh dasar Park mesum babo, seenaknya saja.

**To: Yoochuna**

**Memangnya jika aku menolak kau akan mendengarkanku, eoh?**

Drrrt Drrtt

**From: Yoochun**

**Tentu saja tidak. Kekeke**

Dasar Jidat lebar….

Jaejoong dan Yoochun kini sedang berada disebuah toko Ice cream, setelah dua jam mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani _namja_ bermarga park itu mencari sebuah kado natal untuk tunangannya yang masih duduk dikelas tiga junior high school.

"Wah, kenapa ramai sekali yang berkencan disini," gumam _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ku dengar tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk berkencan _hyung_, lagi pula bukankah sebentar lagi akan natal." Jelas Yoochun yang mendengar gumaman Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kata natal, "Ahh ya Chunie kau tau tidak, aku sekarang sedang sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_ loh,"

"Benarkah? _Nugu_?"

"Jessica anak tingkat 3 B, aku berencana mengajaknya kencan saat natal nanti. Menurutmu dimana tempat kencan yang cocok? Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah berpacaran, seluruh waktuku dihabiskan untuk menjaga beruang besar itu. Jadi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat yang bagus."

"…."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…."

"Yoochun…"

"…."

"Chunie…"

"…."

Doe eyes Jaejoong menipit tajam menatap Yoochun, "YA!"

"Astaga _hyung_ kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Mengagetkan katamu? Bahkan aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, _babo_!"

"Ah mian _hyung_! Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan dua orang itu," Jelas Yoochun seraya menunjuk _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk dipingir jendela.

"Hmm?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun tak mengerti, sejak kapan sepupunya ini suka mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Bukankah itu tetangga sebelah rumahmu, si Yunho _hyung_, dan _yeoja_ itu bukankah _yeojachingumu_ yang baru saja kau ceritakan? Jessica Jung bukan?"

_Namja_ bermata indah itu tersentak, "Hah?"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah yang Yoochun sebutkan tadi, dan grassshh tepat saat dia menoleh kedua orang itu telah melakukan kiss. Demi Tuhan Kiss? Kiss antara _yeojachingu_ barunya dengan seorang yang di anggapnya adik.

Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini?

"Yoo-yoochun ayo pulang…"

"_Nde_? Ahh baiklah…."

Sesampainya dirumah Jaejoong langsung mengganti bajunya dan memasak. Sebenarnya ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Sayangnya dia semakin merasakan sebuah getaran menyakitkan.

'Dia berciuman…'

'Kenapa aku yang jadi shock begini?'

"Harusnya aku shock karena _yeojachingu_ ku berselingkuh tapi kenapa yang terbayang malah wajahnya…'

Ketika Jaejoong tengah asyik dengan lamunannya tentang kejadian tadi siang, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Grebb

"Baunya harum, pasti masakan daging dengan kentang ne?"

'Dia berciuman, anak ini berciuman menggunakan bibir…" bathin Jaejoong.

"Tapi sayang ne, _appa_ dan _umma_ sedang menghadiri pesta relasi bisnis."

"Yunho, jangan mengganggu! Sebaiknya kau tunggu dimeja makan saja sana!"

"_Hyung_ aku kan ingin menemanimu memasak…." Ucapnya manja.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin…"

Crasshhh

"Aduh…" karena kalut dengan pikiranya dia malah mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Yunho yang masih berada dibelakangnya pun berteriak khawatir.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Coba sini aku lihat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Jangan begitu, Jae! Kalau terkena bakteri kan bisa bahaya!" kemudian namja Jung itu menghisap telunjuk Jaejoong.

Ntah perasaan Jaejoong saja atau memang gerakan Jung Yunho yang tengah menghisap telunjuknya terkesan sensual. Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan wajah Yunho sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa jari telunjuknya kini telah selesai diplester.

"Syukurlah hanya luka ringan!"

"Huh? _N-ne_…" 'Huh aku bodoh sekali' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"_Hyung_! Aku merasa sejak pulang dari toko ice cream tadi, _hyung_ jadi aneh,"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau masih teringat tentang ciumanku tadi?"

"K-kau…"

Brukkk

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong hingga terduduk di meja makan.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_ melihatku berciuman dengan sica kan?"

"La-lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Bahkan kau tau dia…."

"_Yeojachingumu_? Bahkan aku sengaja melakukan ciuman itu…." Potong Yunho dengan mengelus bbir merah Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku kesal! Makanya aku tes, tapi sekarang aku tau bahwa Boojae punya perasaan padaku,"

"…."

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Boojae tau? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sebagai seorang yang special, dan aku tidak mau hubungan kita hanya sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Terus menyerahkanmu pada orang lain."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang ketika bibir hati itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya, Yunho menarik tengkuknya sambil berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!"

Tepat saat bibir mereka bertemu Yunho berucap tegas, "_Saranghae_ Jung Jaejoong…."

"Hmmmppptttmm…. Ahhh…. Ngnggghhhhh…. Yuunnnhhhhhh…"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Jaejoong meronta karena pasokan udaranya menipis Yunho dengan enggan melepaskanya.

"Hiks.. kenapa kau menciumku? Itu bahkan ciuman pertamaku!"

Yunho tertawa, "Kau tau Jaejoongie? Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, ciuman pertamamu sudah kurebut sejak 1 tahun yang lalu ketika aku menginap di kamarmu."

Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya, "Hah?"

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang, "Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun juga,"

.

.

.

TBC or END

Annyeong yeorobbun!

Aniss is coming again. Kali ini dengan FF baru, ini untuk menebus kesalahan Aniss yang tentang keterlambatan FF yang lalu.

Semoga suka ya, ini cuma twoshoot ko.

Ehemm-ehemm kalo ada yang mau berteman boleh kunjungi FB Aniss di Iam_aniss or twitter in PratiwiiAniss #Promotion Lol.

Psssstttt jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE DEVIL BOY NEXT DOOR**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeopp oppa, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Jessica, Tiffany, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Aniss Kim Present…_

"Hahh mataku mirip seperti mata panda karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur semua ini karena wajah Yunho yang selalu muncul." Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri didepan cermin kamarnya.

"Kenapa Yunho berubah seperti itu? Seperti bukan dirinya saja, atau memang begini sikap dia yang asli di balik sikap manjanya."

"Apa? Kenapa ketika dia menciumku kesadaranku hampir hilang?"

_Blusshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana Yunho menciumnya semalam. Jantungnya sangat bersisik seakan mau meledak.

"_Omo_, kenapa jantungku berisik sekali."

"Bagaimana nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya? Aku sungguh malu." Jaejoong mulai berfikir keras.

"Ya. Bagaimana jika hari ini aku menghindarinya saja. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus menghindarinya."

Setelah menyusun cara sedemikian rupa, Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi. Namun ketika dia baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan akan berbalik, Jung Yunho memerangkapnya antara pintu dengan tangan yang ditaruh disisi kanan kiri tubuhnya.

Wajah Jaejoong merona, jantungnya seakan-akan mau lepas. Dia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berhadapan dengan _namja_ ini. Dan _omo_, wajahnya kian memanas ketika melihat Yunho yang _topless_.

"Biasanya _hyung_ susah bangun. Tumben sekali hari ini, apalagi ingin berangkat cepat. _Hyung_ mau menghindariku ya?"

'haahhh bagaimana dia bisa tau?', "Ii-itu ti-dak benar…"

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Yunho mencari kepastian dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Padahal keadaan seperti ini lah yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu menelan ludahnya dengan suyah payah.

Glup

"_N_-_nde_…"

Srettt

Ceklek

Brukkk

"Wwwwaaaa…."

Apa yang terjadi? Ohh, hanya Jung Yunho yang menarik tangan Jaejoong, membuka pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong keatas tempat tidur. Ditambah dengan Jung Yunho yang ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Jaejoong.

"Y-yun kau mau apa?" Jaejoong menatap cemas pada _namja_ yang berada diatasnya.

Sreetttt

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang terkepal disamping kepala. Kemudian mencium salah satu jari Jaejoong yang masih terplester karena luka semalam.

"Lihat tangan mu!"

"Huh?"

"Sudah ku duga, sejak semalam plesternya belum diganti,kan?"

"_Nde_."

Jung Yunho mendudukan wajahnya, kemudian mengambil plester yang ada di meja nakas disamping temat tidur. Dan terakhir mulai mengganti plester itu.

Jaejoong merasa tersentak melihat perlakuan Yunho, 'Sejak dulu Yunho memang memperhatikanku… selama ini aku kira itu cuma sudah terbiasa.' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"_Boojae tau? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sebagai seorang yang special, dan aku tidak mau hubungan kita hanya sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng. Terus menyerahkanmu pada orang lain."_

"_Saranghae Jung Jaejoong…."_

Degg..

Sekelebat bayangan semalam berputar di kepala Jaejoong, 'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan?'

"Jongie _Hyung_…."

"E-eh?"

Cupp

Yunho mencium jari yang di plester itu, "Apa yang hyung pikirkan? Kka plesternya sudah selesai,"

"O-oh? _Gomawo_! Sudah ya…" Namja pemilik suara merdu itu, cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Jaejoong terus memikirkan Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho. Sebanyak dia memikirkan Yunho, sebanyak itu lah dia menepis bahwa dia menyukai Yunho.

'Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku.'

"_Hyung_!"

'Aku seperti sedang jatuh cinta saja!'

"Jaejoong _hyung_!"

'_Mwo_? _Andwae_!'

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!"

"Astaga Kim Junsu! Kau kenapa ada disni?"

"Karena raja Korea mengidam gajah goreang. Aku sudah sejak tadi memanggilmu. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan."

"Ohh.. ada apa?"

"Itu, Yunho menunggumu." Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Junsu, dan benar saja Yunho tengah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Jung Yunho berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu, tentunya dengan senyuman sejuta pesonanya. Seluruh _yeoja_ dan uke yang ada dikelas itu terpana kecuali Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Yoo Junsu _hyung_… hai _baby_ boo…" sapa Yunho sok ramah. Junsu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan Jaejoong dengan gumaman.

"_Baby_, ayo makan bersama! Junsu _hyung_ apa kau mau ikut? Aku harap sih tidak."

"Ck, lalu untuk apa kau bertanya _babo_! Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Vic, kau bawa saja dia. Tapi jangan berbuat nakal _ne,_ anak kecil!" Junsu mengedipkan mata kearah Yunho yang dibalas dengan senyuman mesum.

"_Arraseo_! _Kajja_ _baby_ aku sudah lapar!" Yunho menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan _yeojachingu_ ku."

"Batalkan saja. Mulai saat ini kau hanya akan makan siang bersamaku."

Yunho dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan tak lupa tangannya yang menggenggam erat jemari indah milik _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tunggu… Yunho…" Jaejoong kewalahan mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang sedang menyeretnya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong Pov

Disini lah aku sekarang disebuah sudut perpustakaan yang lumayan sempit dan tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Aku juga heran bagaimana bisa, _namja_ yang sangat tidak menyukai perpustakaan bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini.

Dan aku lebih heran dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa ikut begitu saja dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak tegas saja untuk menolaknya. Kenapa seakan-akan ada begitu banyak sengatan yang membuatku patuh padanya. Lalu kenapa jantungku berisik sekali.

Ani.. ani.. ini tidak boleh diteruskan.

Saadarlah Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho itu adikmu, dan kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih.

"_Baby_ kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau saja yang ingin ku makan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dia itu tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau juga sepertinya kan? Tidak benar-benar menyukainya kan?"

"i-itu tidak benar"

Yunho semakin bergeser hingga kini dia berhasil membuat tubuh ku berada diantara tubuhnya dan tembok. "Buktinya kau terlihat begitu menginginkan berada didekatku juga."

"Ma-mana mungkin…"

"Sudahlah jangan beralasan lagi Jaejoongie. Akuilah jika ini juga keinginanmu. Buktinya kau tidak berontak sama sekali."

Aku menatap wajah yang saat ini terlihat begitu tampan. Aku takut dan sungguh ingin menghindar tapi aku juga ingin memeluknya.

**.**

Author Pov

Grepppp

"Ya!" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu ke atas pangkuannya. Diletakkanya kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher si _replica_ boneka _porcelain_ itu.

"Akuilah jika kau juga menyukaiku atau mencintaiku lebih tepatnya." _Namja_ bermata musang itu menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga _namja_ cantik itu sehingga membuatnya mendesah.

"_Saranghae baby boojae_!"

"Nghh.. Ja-jangan begini Yunho-ah." Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahannya saat _namja_ tampan berlebih itu mengecup dan menjilati lehernya layaknya permen gulali.

"Ahhh..uhhh..janngghhh..jangaaanhhh..dihhhisaappphhhhhh..Yunhohhhhh" Jaejoong tak kuat menyembunyikan desahannya saat Yunho menghisap kuat satu titik dilehernya.

Sedangkan Yunho seakan menulikan pendengarannya, selagi membuat kissmark tak lupa tanganya juga melepas satu persatu hingga seluruh kancing kemeja sekolah Jaejoong. Posisinya yang berada di belakang Jaejoong memudahkannya menyusupkan kedua tanganya untuk merayap, meremas dada Jaejoong, dan memilin kedua nipples merah muda Jaejoong.

"Ngghhh..hahhhh..yunnhhhhh…uughhhh…stopphhhh…mmmmpppthhh…" bukanya berhenti _namja_ yang berumur satu tahun dibawahnya itu justru semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Bahkan saat ini dengan paksa dibalikannya tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya kemudian mengulum bibir cherry nan kissable itu.

"Mmmphhhtt..sesssshhhsakkk…" Dengan tidak rela Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat Jaejoong berusaha mendorongnya.

Ntah sudah berapa lama Yunho asyik memakan bibirnya dan juga kegiatan tangannya yang semakin gencar meremas serta memilin nipple yang yang terlihat mencuat.

Bruukkk

Dengan tidak sabar didorongnya serta dibaringkannya tubuh yang tidak tau sejak kapan sudah topless itu keatas lantas perpustakaan yang dingin. Kemudian dia pun ikut tidur dengan setengah menindih Jaejoong.

Ditatapnya sayang wajah yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya guna menormalkan nafas itu. Sungguh betapa akan bahagianya dia jika _namja_ cantik itu bisa dengan mudah mengakui perasaannya juga. Tapi Yunho berjanji akan selalu berusaha membuat Jaejoong jatuh kepelukannya.

Yunho merunduk dan mengecup kedua pucuk dada putih itu. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah mulai menghisap dan menggigiti nipple merah muda itu.

"Yangghhhh…iniihhh…apalagihhh…yunhhh...ohhh…nikmatttt…" Jaejoong menggeliat resah dibawah kungkungan Yunho yang tengah menyusu dengan semangat didadanya.

"Nghhhh…janganhh…digigitt…uhhh..pelan…pelan…" hanya desahan dan desahan yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan saat ini.

Hingga saat sebuah tangan berusaha membuka zipper celannya untuk mencari sebuah area ter-privat miliknya lah, dia seakan dicubit secara paksa supaya sadar dari kegilaan ini.

"Hikkksss..geumanhae..hikkss…Yunho!" Yunho seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan terkejut saat mendapati Jaejoong dengan lelehan air mata.

"_Ba-baby.. Mianhae_!"

"Menyingkir hikkss dari tubuhku hikkss brengsek!" Jaejoong mendorong paksa Yunho. Dipakainya dengan tergesa-gesa seragam yang sudah terlihat agak kusut itu.

Yunho begitu merasa bersalah saat Jaejoong tak berhenti menangis juga, _"Mianhae baby.. Jeongmal mianhae!"_

"Kau pasti suka melakukan seperti ini kan? Yang kau inginkannya pasti hanya bercinta!"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu! Aku memang ingin sekali bercinta denganmu, tapi itu semua karena aku begitu menginginkanmu. Dan aku menginginkanmu karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Kata-kata yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu?"

"…"

"Misalnya aku harus memaksamu, aku akan melakukannya karena aku begitu ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku tidak bisa mengentikan diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku sadar bahwa semuanya tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"…"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya setelah mencium puncak kepala namja cantik yang terlihat mematung itu. "Maka dari itu aku tidak akan berada didekatmu lagi!"

Jaejoong menengkeram dadanya, ada yang terasa sesak saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan, "_Wae_?"

"Jika aku terus berada didekatmu aku takut bisa merusakmu!" tepat setelah itu Yuho pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dengan perasaan bimbangnya.

"Yunho.. hikss.. hiksss.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terdiam melihat kerlap-kerlip kota dan banyaknya orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dijalan ini. Mereka semua memakai pakaian khas musim dingin dan berjalan bergandengan dengan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Ya. Ini adalah malam natal. Malam yang harusnya membawa rasa bahagia disetiap hati. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya, karena rasa kosong itu telah merogoh ruang-ruang bahagia dihatinya.

Tepat 10 hari sudah dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Yunho sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di perpustakaan itu. Dan sudah 10 hari juga _namja_ tan tu tidak masuk sekolah. Dia tidak tau dimana keberadaan _namja_ tampan itu. Yang dia tau dari kedua orang tuanya, bahwa saat ini Yunho lebih memilih tinggal diapartmennya sendiri.

Dia juga sudah mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Jessica, gadis itu menangis dan terpuruk serta sangat bersalah telah menyikiti Jaejoong dengan selingkuh dengan Yunho. _Yeoja_ it uterus memohon agar Jaejoong berubah pikiran untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Tapi sayang kini perasaan Jaejoong telah dimiliki oleh sosok lain yang sejak dulu sudah berada didekatnya, sosok yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut Jae?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu yang sedang memegang 5 tiket nonton ditanganya. Rencananya _namja_ imut itu ingin mengajaknya, Tiffany, Nickhun, dan Yoochun menonton bersama.

"_Ani_. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku ingin sendiri saja."

"_Geuraeyo_?" Junsu terlihat agak murung mendengar penolakan Jaejoong.

"Suie."

"Umm?"

"Berterus teranglah dengan Yoochun, bahwa tunangannya ini bernama Kim Junsu bukan Shim Changmin. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti akan menerima penjelasanmu. Aku tumbuh denganya sejak kecil. Jadi aku tau dia seperti apa."

"_Nde_ Jongie-ya. Tapi aku benar-benar takut dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku juga sudah lelah jika setiap kencan aku harus menggunakan seragam Changmin yang sangat kepanjangan itu. Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak salah paham bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan pemakan segala itu melainkan memang denganku. Aku pasti tidak akan terus-terusan berbohong seperti ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Ne._ percayalah padaku." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Mata Jaejoong menjelajah keseluruh arah dan _gotcha! Chajjata!_

Dia menemukannya. Menemukan siluet _namja_ yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Detik selanjutnya dia berlari meninggalkan Junsu menuju sosok yang tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang _yeoja_.

Jaejoong membalikan paksa namja itu menghadapnya. Air mata haru jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipi putihnya. Sang _namja_ hanya terkejut menatapnya.

"Sebanyak apapun orang… sejauh apapun pandangan mata ini… aku tidak mungkin salah. Satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang paling kau inginkan. Jung Yunho."

"Bodohnya aku. Padahal jawabanya ada didalam diriku. Aku mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku akan merebutmu sekuat tenaga ku. _Saranghae_ Jung Yunho."

"Jaejoongie!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannnya.

Cup cup cup cup

Jaejoong terkikik geli saat _namja_ tampannya tidak berhenti menciumi wajahnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang menetes dipipi _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Mengapa lama sekali kau menyadarinya. Aku hampir gila karena tidak melihatmu dalam jangkauanku, tidak bertemu denganmu, dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

"_Mianhae_.. aku memang terlalu tidak peka bahwa ada orang yang selalu tulus mencintaiku, menjagaku dan menjadikanku salah satu dari tiga orang yang berharga dihidupnya. Tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa selama ini dia ada di sebelahku, anak nakal yang menyebakan ini."

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu." Jung Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kebahagiannya saat ini tidak bisa dia luapkan dengan kata-kata. "Jadi apakah aku saat ini _namjachingumu_ Jaejoongie?"

"_Nde_! Tapi aku tidak akan memaakanmu jika kau meninggalkanku!"

"Tak akan _baby_. Sudah ku bilangkan bahwa aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun juga!"

"_Saranghae Hyungnim!"_

"_Nado saranghae my little devil boy!"_

Mereka berbagi senyuman dan tatapan penuh cinta, wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat lagi, hidung pun bersentuhan, dan….

"_Oppa_, sebenarnya apa yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

Kedua _namja_ yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka itu mendengus kesal, saat _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi datang bersama Yunho itu mengacaukan kegiatan mereka.

"Berisik!" jawab mereka kompak, lalu setelahnya Jung Yunho mengambil sebelah tangan Jaejoong, menciumnya, menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ cantiknya dan membimbing _namja_ cantik itu pergi dari sana meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang tengah terbengong bodoh karena di acuhkan.

.

.

.

"_Yunhhh..hahh…tunggu..ungghhhh!"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Pelan..pelan..nghh…nghhh…ahhh…"_

"_Aku memang ingin menikmatimu pelan-pelan baby boo….!"_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa ini? _

Eh.. Annyeong everybodyeehhhh #desah ala Jaejoongie…

Aniss Comeback loh… #lambailambai

Kangenkan? Iyakan? Iyadong? Iyasih? Hehehe

Thanks to

**littlecupcake noona, MPREG Lovers, nin nina, yoon HyunWoon, boojoongie, Kiyomi Fujoshi, thedolphinduck, Guest, jaejae, MaxMin, Artemis Jung, Guest.**


End file.
